


Hot Cocoa Night

by HorseCrazyWriter76



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hot Cocoa, sleepover, super smash bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HorseCrazyWriter76/pseuds/HorseCrazyWriter76
Summary: The whole gang meets up for hot cocoa and a sleepover.
Kudos: 15
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bleepboopbloorp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bleepboopbloorp/gifts).



Patton hummed to himself, as he went about making lunch. Remus and Roman would be over soon to pick him up, and if he knew his boys(which he did) they would have forgotten to eat lunch, and that was besides the fact that he himself needed to eat!

Their plan for the day was simple. Patton, Remus, Roman, Janus, Logan, and Virgil were all meeting up to get hot cocoa, then going back to Virgil’s for a sleepover(plus probably more hot cocoa). 

Patton flipped the grilled cheeses over, right as the doorbell rang.

“Come in! It’s unlocked!” Patton yelled towards the front door.

Roman and Remus stepped in. Well, more accurately, Roman stepped in, and Remus naruto-ran down the narrow front hall and in to the kitchen.

“Good morning, Remus,” Patton chirped.

“Afternoon, pops,” Remus grinned, tapping the clock above the oven, which read 12:01.

“Oh, so it is! Are you boys hungry?” Patton said, raising his voice slightly to make sure Roman could here.

“Always!” Remus replied, then pointed to the sandwiches on the stove, “Grilled cheese?”

“Mhm! I made one for each of you,” Patton said, transferring the finished sandwiches to a plate.

“Those look simply marvelous, Patton,” Roman said, 

“Well, eat up! We don’t want to be late,” Patton said.

Remus responded by stuffing an entire sandwich in to his mouth, and Patton turned away from the sight to eat his own sandwich. Roman shot Remus a disgusted look before grabbing his own sandwich and eating it.

Once he was done eating, Patton stacked the small amount of dishes next to the sink.

“Are you ready for the most wonderful time of the year?” Roman asked, slipping in to song for the last part.

Patton gave a little laugh, “Yup! Let me just grab my bag.”

This didn’t take long, as Patton had already packed that morning and set his bag...where had he set his bag?

Patton looked around his apartment. He checked the table, his living room, and bingo! It was still laying on his bed with half the things he needed to bring laying around it. He quickly shoved the rest of the things in there and closed the bag, running down the stairs.

“Ready!”

The three of them walked out to Roman’s car. Patton squished his bag in next to Roman’s in the trunk before getting in the backseat. Roman immediately turned on his playlist of Disney tunes. The shuffle feature brought them first to Princess and the Frog’s Friends on the Other Side. They sang along, as they drove the short distance to where they were supposed to meet up with Logan, Janus, and Virgil.

And they were only 5 minutes late!

They got out and looked around, immediately spotting the rest of their party waiting next to Virgil’s car.

“Hey, guys!” Patton called.

“Speak of the devils,” Janus said, walking over.

“I hope we didn’t keep you waiting.”

“Not much,” Janus said, “But I’m  _ not  _ freezing and ready for hot cocoa now.”

Janus gave an exaggerated shiver. It wasn’t too cold, seeing as how they lived in Florida, but he always got cold quickly.

“Shall we head in?” Patton asked the group.

Everyone made varied sounds of agreement, as they headed in to the cafe. Logan was nominated to make the order, and the rest of them claimed a table.

“How’s your book going, Virgil?”

“I’ve been to hell and it’s hours of editing the same chapter because you just can’t get it to end on a nice note and not being able to delete it because it’s important to the plot,” Virgil groaned, “See, the main characters start off in this dungeon, and they’re looking around trying to find the exit and they find this clue and the wizard figures out- God dammit, I figured it out, where’s my phone?”

Patton smiled, as Virgil fished out his phone and furiously typed something in to it.

“Thanks for helping with that,” Virgil half-laughed.

“Always happy to help!” Patton replied, as Logan came to the table.

“The orders have been placed,” Logan said, sitting down, “What are you talking about?”

“Me and Janus are trying to get Roman to admit I’m better at Smash Bros than him, and Patton and Virgil are talking about something else,” Remus quickly replied.

“He is not better than me at Smash Bros!” Roman protested.

“Perhaps some scientific research would be of value? Virgil, you do have consoles that support Super Smash Bros at your house, correct?” Logan asked.

“Yeah, I have Smash Bros. And I’m just saying that I will crush you all in a tournament,” Virgil replied.

“Bold words to be said in the presence of someone who has never lost a game of Smash Bros before,” Janus said, putting his hands on the table.

“That legacy ends today, and that’s a threat,” Virgil shot back.

“You’re on,” Janus replied.

“Wait, we need to make this a proper tournament, bets and everything,” Virgil said.

“But what are we betting?” Roman asked.

“Honour, no, fuck, what are we betting?”

“The best sleeping spots?” Remus offered.

“I literally just moved all the furniture in my living room to the walls to make space for all of y’all, there is no “best” sleeping spot,” Virgil countered.

“Popcorn,” Roman sad seriously.

“You know what? Sure, let’s bet popcorn on a Smash Bros tournament. Who’s keeping track?” Virgil asked.

“I can keep track,” Logan offred, already pulling out his phone, “Who is betting on who winning?”

“I’m betting on myself winning,” Virgil said instantly.

“You can’t do that,” Roman pouted.

“Yeah I can.”

“He can,” Logan backed him up.

“Fine, then I will also bet on myself,” Roman said.

“And I’ll bet on myself,” Janus said.

“Alright, Remus?”

“I’m betting on Janus!” Remus replied.

“And forsake our sacred brotherly bond?” Roman gasped.

“It brings me great pain, but yes. You’re horrible at Smash Bros.”

“Can I place a bet  _ against  _ Remus winning?” Roman turned to Logan.

“You can bet on him getting a place other than 1st, yes.”

“Then I bet on him getting 4th,” Roman replied.

“I bet on Roman getting 4th!” Remus shot in.

“Alright, so far Roman has bet on himself winning and Remus getting 4th place, Virgil has bet on himself winning, Janus has bet on himself winning, and Remus has bet on Janus winning and Roman getting 4th place. Patton?” Logan asked.

Patton hummed, as he thought to himself, “I bet on you winning.”

“And Patton has bet on me winning. I will bet on myself winning.”

“So the only people who didn’t bet for themselves were Patton and Janus. Seems about right,” Virgil shrugged.

“Be prepared to lose  _ all  _ your popcorn when I win,” Roman boasted.

“Okay, I want to place another bet. I bet Princey gets third,” Virgil said.

Logan nodded and added it to the list, as Roman scoffed in offense. Then their order was called, and Logan went to grab their drinks. Conversation paused as everyone either burned their tongues or blew on their hot cocoas. 

“So, who’s going first in the tournament?” Patton asked.

“Whoever gets to the controllers first?” Janus suggested.

“If we go with that Mario and Luigi will smash my controllers to bits,” Virgil countered.

“Excuse you, I’m clearly  _ Wa _ luigi,” Remus protested.

“I think it would make most sense to go by the number of bets placed on them. That means in the first round Patton and Remus would go against each other with 0 bets, then Virgil and Roman would go against each other with 1 bets, then me and Janus with 2 bets,” Logan suggested.

“Technically Remus and Virgil put a bets on me, too,” Roman pointed out.

“Regardless, I think that’s a sensible order to use for the first round,” Logan said.

“Let it be known that I will play against Remus at some point and I will win,” Roman said.

“You wish!” Remus shot back.

“Well, we will be able to test this after finishing our hot cocoa,” Logan said.

With that the whole table went silent, as they tried to finish their hot cocoa as fast as possible so they could get to Virgil’s and destroy each other in Smash Bros.


	2. Chapter 2

The first round, Patton vs Remus, was set up quickly. The two fighters took their place in front of the tv, and the spectators sprawled across the couch behind them.

The match was over before it even began, as Patton was knocked in to the void before he ever managed to get a hit in on Remus. 

“Ha! Round 1 done and won. Ready for a match, brother?” Remus asked, turning to Roman with a more-than-slightly-deranged grin.

“But of course,” Roman said, taking Patton’s place. Logan looked slightly upset, as they didn’t follow the plan laid out when they were getting cocoa, but he didn’t get a word in edgewise, as the two brothers quickly started shit-talking each other with Virgil and Janus egging them on. Roman succeeded in launching Remus off the edge, then Remus went flying.

“How’s the weather down there?” Roman cried in victory, as he launched Remus off again, and the match ended.

“Why don’t you come down and see for yourself? Re-match!”

“Absolutely,” Roman replied.

The second round proceeded in much the same way, with Roman squeaking out another victory from his brother.

“Best 3 out of five?” Remus pushed.

“Move aside, the real Smash players are stepping in. Who was I supposed to go against, Logan?” Virgil asked.

“Roman,” Logan replied.

Remus grumbled and stepped aside so Virgil could take his place. The match started, and it was clear who was better, although it was still close. Virgil could evade most of Remus’s attacks, but couldn’t rack up combos to deal serious damage. Still, Virgil safely squared the victory off against Remus.

“Come talk to me when you get serious,” Virgil grinned, as the victory screen popped up.

“Oh, you know what? We forgot to make the popcorn we’re betting with!” Patton jumped up.

“Ah, shit, yeah,” Virgil said.

“I’ll make it,” Patton volunteered.

“Nah, it’s my apartment; I’ll get it,” Virgil said and slipped in to the kitchen before Patton could protest. 

The sound of Virgil’s obnoxiously loud microwave that he kept swearing he would replace but never did overlaid the commentary, as Janus and Logan took their first turn. 

The match was over quickly, ending in a narrow win for Janus, and they agreed on a rematch, which Logan took the win for. A final round let Janus squeak out of the match-up as the winner.

Virgil came back with a giant bowl of popcorn, “What did I miss?”

“Jan and Lo had to fight 3 rounds to figure out Jan was better,” Remus replied.

“Janus won two rounds, and I won one,” Logan supplied.

Virgil quirked his brows, “Alright, then. Who wants to fight me?”

“I’ll gladly play another round,” Janus said.

“Let’s go, Harvey Dense,” Virgil said taking the controller back from Logan. Their fight was dead even. Virgil won, then in the rematch Janus won, then in the re-rematch they timed out. They geared up for the re-re-rematch, and the room went silent, as the two focused on the game. 

“Boom!” Virgil yelled when the match finished and declared him the victor. 

“...rematch?” Janus suggested.

“That was our fourth rematch, you’ll just have to accept defeat,” Virgil replied.

“...until the others have had their turns?” Janus pressed.

“Sure, I’ll just beat you again. Who’s going next?”

The night wore on, as they fell in to a rhythm of swapping out players, although Janus made sure he and Virgil got paired up as much as possible, and their scores remained almost exactly even.

They ordered pizza at some point, and awhile later Patton made everyone cocoa. It was almost midnight by the time Janus finally admitted defeat to Virgil, with only a 2-win point difference between them. 

“We completely forgot about the bets,” Logan pointed out.

“Eh, we all know I won, and I was the only one who bet on me,” Virgil shrugged.

“That’s true, but we’re out of popcorn,” Roman said.

“How about something even more valuable: First pick of movie?”

“How dare you!” Roman called out in mock offense.

Virgil gave an evil laugh and made a beeline for the remote, quickly putting on The Nightmare Before Christmas, which Roman voiced his approval for with mock resignation.

Patton snuggled in to the nest of blankets he had brought/stolen from the others and was asleep before Jack had even discovered Christmas.


End file.
